


Prioridade de Conquista

by clotpolemerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Jewelry Fetish, Office AU, Pining, Several Sexual Situations, Unresolved Sexual Tension, seductive!Gwaine, shoe fetish, sophisticated! Morgana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgwaine | ModernAU</p><p>Depois de pular de um relacionamento vazio para outro, Gwaine decide que está um pouco cansado disso, ele gostaria de ter uma conquista que valesse a pena de fato, um desafio real. E a imagem da mulher refinada e pragmática é a que, inevitavelmente, se materializava na sua mente, porém Morgana construiu uma muralha de gelo em torno de si, tentando manter qualquer interessado de fora, ela agia especialmente como se ele não existisse, e era provavelmente uma das poucas mulheres que resistia ao charme do vil sedutor.</p><p>No entanto, Gwaine nunca poderia ser confundido com um qualquer, ele era Gwaine, e nasceu para o momento em que tivesse que resgatar uma rainha da sua torre. Quando seus olhos se encontrassem, Gwaine certamente teria algo novo, que precisava ser desbravado. E ele o faria... se Morgana resistisse, seria simplesmente ainda mais promissor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridade de Conquista

**Author's Note:**

> "Prioridade de Conquista" pertence ao universo de "Ansiando", e segue a mesma linha de acontecimentos, mas você pode ler uma independente de ler a outra, provavelmente haverá grandes chances de perder algum detalhe, eu não prometo nada... *evil smirk*
> 
> A estória tem como propósito trazer os acontecimentos entre Gwaine e Morgana para o foco da narrativa, uma vez que eu pensei coisas demais para eles e não conseguiria transportar tudo o que minha mente formulou se os deixasse como coadjuvantes, sendo assim, aqui está o produto de quando os personagens coadjuvantes crescem além do que o autor pode controlar!!
> 
> Se notarem qualquer semelhança com dois irlandeses adoráveis que todos conhecemos, direi a vocês que não é mera coincidência, eles são inspiradores, o que eu posso fazer?
> 
> Todos os erros são minha culpa, pois estou sendo afobada e postando isto antes de mostrar para qualquer amiga... sem contar que de fato eu não tenho uma beta, mas espero que os erros sejam poucos e não gritantes, e se verem algum, não hesitem em me avisar!!
> 
> A capa postada no Nyah ( http://bit.ly/18ec7Ax )e no meu tumblr foi eu mesma que fiz ;)
> 
> Merlin não me pertence, pois se assim fosse o show JAMAIS chegaria ao fim, e eu escreveria muitos plots shirtless ON, tnk u so much.

 

 

O sol penetrou pela janela, atravessando a cortina, a luz era frágil e formava uma sombra avermelhada no quarto, um dia ensolarado apontava no horizonte... _ou será que já era dia alto?_

A cabeça doía como se seu cérebro estivesse dançando em uma rave, cada nota techno ecoando alta pelas suas paredes cerebrais, ele tentou se mover, mas, uma dor lancinante, fez com que se deitasse novamente na cama, olhou para o chão em busca da lixeira, a qual tinha certeza que colocara ali na noite passada, achou-a a tempo de não sujar o chão.

Provavelmente ele tinha colocado tudo para fora, bebeu meia garrafa de água que estava na sua cabeceira e lembrou-se de olhar para o lado oposto da cama: Ninguém. _Bom, ainda bem, não estraguei nada dessa vez!_ , pensou displicente

Gwaine levantou da cama, graciosamente nu e ignorando o frio do quarto, e foi até o banheiro, no armário apanhou dois comprimidos e jogou dentro da boca, fechou as mãos em concha abaixo da torneira e bebeu um pouco de água para acompanhar o remédio, em poucos minutos tinha certeza que a dor de cabeça sumiria. Retirou o cordão do pescoço que continha as lembranças mais profundas de sua vida: o anel de casamento de seu pai e um símbolo de sua mãe, colocou-o sobre o armário em lugar seguro. Dentro do box, ele deixou que a água escorresse por seus cabelos em direção ao resto do corpo, enquanto pensava.

A ideia de levar Merlin nas baladas não estava surtindo o efeito que ele esperava.

Merlin era um amigo encantador, e Gwaine realmente achou que, com aquele rosto suave, membros longilíneos e olhos azuis, ele poderia ser um chamariz de mulheres, afinal, o homem mais parecia uma versão humana de um gato siamês... Mas não foi assim... Merlin se demonstrou muito tímido, e aparentemente não estava em busca de diversão. Gwaine riu lembrando uma conversa que tivera certa vez quando quatro mulheres incríveis os cercaram em uma boate, e os abandonaram, deixando Gwaine frustrado.

 

_“Merlin, pelo amor da porra, por que afastou as gatas?”_

_“Já disse, eu sou gay!”_

_“Tudo bem eu já sei, mas precisava dar o fora nelas?”_

_“Sim, Gwaine, precisava... sabe, elas são a concorrência-”_

_“Mas não para mim, ok? Elas são o meu alvo, e você deve_ apenas _atraí-las e não repelir cada uma, porra!!”_

_“Gwaine, você é impagável! Como quer que eu as atraia se não vou seguir adiante?”_

_“Você tem síndrome de herói ou o quê? Não terá que levar adiante porra nenhuma, essa parte é comigo!!”_

_“Você quer que eu atraia a mulherada e depois saia e deixe o caminho limpo para você?”_

_“Siiiim, Merlin, agora você entendeu!”_

_“Não quer que eu investigue o histórico médico delas e se tem preservativos na bolsa, também?”_

_“Não... quer dizer, preservativos eu tenho, ao menos o que cabe nos bolsos... por isso uso essas calças e jaquetas, ao todo são 18 bolsos, e a coisa méd..._

_“Gwaine!! Por favor, eu estou sendo irônico, não vou fazer triagem das mulheres para você... não vou enganá-las, isso é tudo._

_“Merlin, você não é divertido... me lembra muito um outro cara que eu_ tentei _sair... ele também é gay, sabe? Eu deveria apresentá-los, isso sim.”_

_“Você costuma sair com gays o tempo todo, e usá-los como isca?”_

_“Não, só com os gays quentes que poderiam atrair mulheres quentes para mim, não que eu não faça isso sozinho, só... é bom apenas jogar o anzol e recolher os peixes depois, pra variar.”_

_“Certo...”_

_“Tudo bem, Merlin, vamos, vou te levar em uma sauna... você nunca esteve em uma não é? Dessa vez vou atrair os caras e você cuida do resto, sim?”_

_“De jeito nenhum! Eu vou para casa, preciso dormir.”_

_“Mas que porra, Merlin... você não é divertido!”_

_Merlin sorriu, tolerante e divertido, saindo em direção ao estacionamento, em direção ao Mercedes prateado de Gwaine, a quem só restou seguir a liderança do amigo._

 

Depois dessa, Merlin passou a fugir de Gwaine... agora ele achava mais divertido estar com Mithian e Gwen... duas mulheres lindas que não davam a mínima para Gwaine, mas estavam derretidas por Merlin. _Qual é a novidade?_ Gwaine estava fadado a perder as mulheres para a atenção dos gays... _primeiro Arthur, agora Merlin... deveria apresentar os dois._

Gwaine saiu do box e secou os cabelos com a toalha, se olhando no espelho colocou novamente o cordão no pescoço e vestiu um roupão. Foi até a cozinha, preparar uma grande xícara de café.

Talvez Gwaine tivesse uma chance com Mithian... mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco traumatizado com seu último envolvimento com colegas de trabalho... Eira foi uma experiência traumatizante. Gwaine estremeceu só de lembrar-se da secretária.

Ele não sabia por que as coisas não andavam como ele esperava, mas o fato era que Gwaine precisava de um novo desafio verdadeiro, um estímulo _real_.

Ele até já sabia que desafio era esse, mas estava tentando ignorar, se distrair com outras coisas e fugir do próprio instinto, cada vez que via aquela provocação desfilando, toda sua realeza e esplendor acompanhados de gestos suaves e frios. Não era tão difícil, já que a mulher não dava a mínima para ele... para ela, era como se todos os homens fossem invisíveis.

Gwaine sabia que ela via tudo, o semblante poderia ser indiferente, mas os olhos dela eram atentos e quentes, ele convivera com ela o suficiente para saber isso, ela fixava o olhar por poucos segundos e certamente tinha um dossiê de qualquer ambiente, pessoa, ou situação. No entanto, a mulher simplesmente o desprezava, melhor, provavelmente ela nem tomava conhecimento que ele, por acaso, existia. Afinal, ele era _Gwaine_ , qualquer mulher do mundo notaria a presença excepcional dele, _ele era irresistível_. Então por que ela nunca dera entrada, ou correspondera aos seus sorrisos?

Gwaine sacudiu o cabelo frustrado, tentando se livrar das imagens improváveis que estavam surgindo em sua mente. _Foda-se,_ a mulher o enlouquecia, ele pensaria em algo para prender os olhos verdes aos seus, mesmo que por poucos instantes.

Enquanto isso era melhor partir para a próxima conquista...

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

O som dos saltos batendo contra o piso ecoava ao longo do corredor, ela abriu a porta de sua sala e encontrou o rapaz que trabalhava com Leon, ele segurava uma pasta, e sorria ternamente para ela. Gostara do rapaz desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, ele tinha força de vontade, queria aprender e demonstrava certa ambição, algo que Morgana não poderia recriminar, recém-saído da faculdade, ele era uma mente inovadora.

\- Bom dia, Mordred... como foi seu fim de semana? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

\- Excelente, coletei esses dados sobre a Caerleon, e acho que temos material suficiente para o começo. – Ele respondeu sorridente, estendendo a pasta que segurava para Morgana.

\- Deus, eu disse que não trabalhasse durante o fim de semana! Você é tão jovem, deve desfrutar, se divertir, não se afundar em trabalho...

\- Não, está tudo bem, eu não tinha nada de interessante para fazer, de qualquer maneira.

\- Tudo bem, vou olhar o relatório e ligar para Arthur. Não sei o que há com ele, antes era sempre o primeiro a chegar e agora sempre está atrasado...

\- Ontem o vi do outro lado da rua quando cheguei, estava atrás de uma árvore.

\- Estranho. Mas não me impressiona, meu irmão costuma ter hábitos estranhos e incompreensíveis.

Com um sorriso, Mordred saiu da sala e Morgana sentou em sua mesa, enviou uma mensagem para Arthur e aguardou a resposta monossilábica dele.

 

Em poucos minutos Morgana estava maravilhada com o trabalho impecável de Mordred, ela conversou com Arthur e concluíram que precisavam convocar uma reunião.

Mas ela não achava necessário Gwaine participar.

Quando o homem entrou na porta, Morgana virou a cara de imediato. Ele era imprudente e descontraído, e isso irritava Morgana profundamente, tudo para o Chefe de Recursos Humanos parecia ser uma grande diversão, ele tinha uma vida desregrada, colecionava casos, e era irrevogavelmente atraente. Ele não era tão alto quanto Arthur, mas havia um charme nele que Morgana preferia não notar, poderiam ser os olhos, ou o cabelo estupidamente bem cuidado, ou poderia ser apenas o fato de lidar com a vida descompromissadamente, dele emanava algo aventureiro, que sempre chamava a atenção dela, mesmo que ela fingisse o contrário.

Gwaine entrou na sala e sorriu sedutor para Morgana, obviamente por que era a única mulher que havia ali, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de sorrir de volta. Enquanto Arthur explicava, ela podia sentir os olhos castanhos de Gwaine sobre ela, e tentou, em vão, ignorar este fato.

Mas quando Arthur sugeriu que Gwaine fosse pessoalmente convocar o novo contador, Morgana e Gwaine trocaram um olhar direto, em seguida ambos olharam para Arthur, que se retirou com a desculpa de pegar documentos na sua sala.

Gwaine encarava Morgana intensamente, e mesmo sem olhar diretamente, ela tinha certeza que ele ostentava um olhar lascivo e um sorriso provocante. Ela reuniu o que precisava e caminhou em direção à porta. Gwaine encarava os cabelos escuros que caíam em cascatas onduladas, e seguia o olhar pelo corpo perfeitamente encaixado no vestido azul, ele gemeu quando viu os sapatos dela. Repentinamente Morgana parou na porta, e sem olhar para trás, ou para ele, falou:

\- Vai ficar na minha sala? Pensei que Arthur tinha dado a você uma missão.

\- Só estou apreciando a vista. – Ele respondeu lúbrico, sorrindo torto, porém ela fez de conta que não ouviu, já caminhando distante da porta.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Durante a reunião, Morgana ouviu atentamente o que cada colega falava, Gwaine, como ela esperava, não tinha nada relevante para contribuir, e ficara a reunião inteira olhando para Mithian e jogando o cabelo no rosto de Gwen. Morgana o vira deslizar o dedo no braço de Mithian, muito discretamente, e ficou se questionando o porquê dele nunca ter chegado tão perto dela como fazia com as outras.

Morgana não se sentia solitária, ela apreciava sua autonomia e seletividade, um relacionamento rápido com Valiant mostrou para ela o quanto os homens são podres e competitivos, e não aceitam uma mulher com o cérebro dela. Morgana prefere simplesmente não se relacionar com eles, os exemplos de machos que ela tem na família foram o suficiente para deixá-la farta demais deles. E Gwaine, não importa o quão inteligente parecia, era um caso perdido.

 

Dispersa nos seus pensamentos, ela não esperava ser pega tão desprevenida, num momento desconcertante, Gwaine virou lentamente o rosto e a encarou. Morgana ostentou o olhar, pois nenhum homem a intimidaria, mas ela não gostou nenhum pouco do sorriso indulgente que ele deixou escorregar na expressão maliciosa.

 

Gwaine se sentiu extraordinariamente satisfeito por ter capturado o olhar de Morgana, todo seu interior vibrou com a força que a mulher emitia, ele desviou os olhos para o lado dela e se deparou com o olhar faiscante e altivo de Arthur. Os irmãos Pendragon poderiam ter suas diferenças, mas ela ainda era a _irmãzinha de Arthur_. O loiro apertou os olhos e franziu os lábios, _nada assustador_ , pensou Gwaine, não comparado com os olhares fuzilantes que Lancelot enviou para ele durante toda a reunião. Gwaine resolveu sorrir para tranquilizar Arthur.

Pelo menos agora.

 

Quando Arthur se distraiu olhando Merlin, Gwaine olhou novamente para Morgana, ela tinha uma expressão abnegada e distante, porém mexia nervosamente na pulseira que sempre usava. Gwaine não esqueceria o calor do olhar que trocaram, e tinha certeza que ela também não.

Morgana aparentemente o desafiava, e um desafio era algo formidável.

 

 


End file.
